Red Ribbons
by SamCole
Summary: My first ever Criminal Minds fic! Born of boredom. Kinda crack and no real plot, just fluff. Spencer is afraid of dogs but Aaron gets them a puppy for their anniversary in attempts to help his lover overcome that fear. Pre-established relationship.


**A/N: So let me just start out by saying I am so sorry I've been gone for so long. . I deeply apologize for the lack of fictions for those of you who are looking forward to what I write, forgive me, for those of you just now popping in, hi there! Anyway, now that I'm done blathering…**

**Summary: a derpy Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid fic because I've begun watching Criminal Minds and well, this is what happens. Aaron gets Spencer a present for their anniversary but what happens when Spencer doesn't quite react how Aaron thought he would to the gift? Fluff. Inspired by whatever episode it was when Hotch explained the "Reid Effect" because I'm way too lazy to hunt for it.**

**Word Count: 1,561**

**Author: XxokamikinxX (Okami)**

**Disclaimer: just another TV show I wished I had rights to but I don't. Life sure does suck sometimes.**

_**Red Ribbons**_

"Aaron!" Dr. Spencer Reid screamed at the top of his lungs in a way that was so rich with fear and lacking in masculinity that Aaron Hotchner leapt over the kitchen counter, grabbed a gun from the middle drawer of the table that sat beside the couch and ran into his lover's room. Thankfully the door was cracked open or Aaron would have burst through it in a frenzy to get to his lover.

Aaron wasn't quite sure what horrors he imagined when he burst into the room but what he saw was definitely not one of them. Crouched down on top of the dresser in the corner of the room a particularly lanky and tall genius sat, one foot precariously close to slipping off the edge of the ebony furniture item that was not made wide enough to accommodate a human, especially one with legs that seemed to stretch on for miles. A distraught look of fear crossed his often placid features.

The cause of said genius' distraught was not a raging fire, a swarm of deadly scorpions, a vicious man eating lion, a man with a gun or any other horrible image that Hotch had conjured up in the 3.5 seconds it took to sprint from the kitchen to his room. It was, instead a rather small bundle of golden-blonde fur, red satin ribbon tied around it's neck chewing on an all to familiar looking shoe.

Aaron Hotchner did what any normal human would do when bursting into a situation like this.

He burst out into a fit of hysterical laughing, lowering the gun and half doubling over as a massive fit of chuckles seized him.

"Aaron Hotchner," Spencer's voice shrieked in fear causing the golden retriever puppy to look up from his current shoe devouring activities to investigate. "This is so not funny!"

Aaron was hardly able to suppress another fit of laughter before he tried reasoning with his lover. "It is from where I'm standing."

A half-hurt look crossed the young criminal analysist's and Aaron regretted saying something so blunt when he could see the fear in Spencer's bright eyes.

"Get it out of here, now." Spencer half-pleaded, half-commanded the older man. The fear had ebbed away in his voice and if Hotchner had been paying attention he would have heard the unmistakable hits of anger is the genius' voice.

Later, when Aaron would tell the story to Garcia and JJ he would begin the next part of his tale with "I wish I had just kept my mouth shut but…" He rolled his eyes and scooped up the harmless bundle of fur. "It's just a dog Spence."

The look Spencer gave him was cold enough to freeze over Hell and if looks could kill Aaron would be a pile of ash on the floor. "You know I'm scared of dogs."

Aaron fought back the flinch that threatened to contort his features at the gravity in Spencer's voice. Sighing he carried the puppy to the bathroom where he placed it on the floor. The offending blue-eyed bundle of fluff looked up at his new master and whimpered, tail drooping. Aaron stroked his head lightly. "Let me calm him down, ok?" He told the bundle and was relieved when he licked Aaron's fingers and curled up on the rug for a mid-morning nap.

When Hotch re-entered the room he was graced with the sight of Spencer stepping out of his sweat pants and searching for a clean pair of pants to wear to work. Upon finding a pair of neatly folded khakis Aaron interrupted the heavy silence.

"We don't have work today," he reminded his lover gently.

"We do now," Spencer's reply came through clenched teeth.

Aaron felt himself frown as Spencer stormed out of the room, scooping up a white button down t-shirt and green and brown plaid sweater-vest on his way out. Aaron let out another sigh and followed the lithe man down the hall to the kitchen, pausing only to place the gun back in the second drawer.

Spencer poured himself half a cup of coffee, filling the glass the rest of the way with sugar and creamer, just the way he liked it. He took a sip and Aaron tried again, hand gently toughing his shoulder as he spoke. "C'mon Spence…"

Spencer, often passive if not timid, shrugged the hand away and continued indulging himself with coffee. Aaron was definitely in the dog house-no pun intended. He set the beverage down only to pull on his shirt, buttoning it up to cover up the love-marks that scattered across his pale chest, left there the night before by the current object of his anger. Aaron's frown deepened as the genius walked past him to the bedroom to fetch a tie and what could Aaron do but follow like a lost puppy. While Spencer rooted through his clothes to find a tie Aaron tried to figure out how things had gone downhill in a matter of mere seconds.

Spencer returned to the kitchen leaving Aaron to pull on his typical suit and, unable to make sense of the situation, returned to the kitchen where Spencer was pouring himself another cup of coffee just as Aaron knew he would.

"Spence," Hotch tried a third time, hand falling over Spencer's, tone gentle as he tried to reconcile with his lover. "I'm sorry."

The tense anger in Spencer's shoulders seemed to fall, allowing the younger man's shoulders to hang loosely again. This time Spencer let out an exasperated sigh, unable to stay mad at his lover for long. "It's alright," he muttered, then tensed faintly again as he turned to face Aaron, "but why would you get a _dog_?"

Aaron, who had learned already this morning to choose his words wisely paused before he spoke, careful to find words that would soothe, not upset. He wanted to say he hoped Spencer would like the totally non-threatening, 8-week-old bundle of possible joy.

Instead he said, "I was hoping you'd like him."

Spencer gave him an incredulous look. "Why would you think that?"

Aaron ran his fingers through his dark, short hair and chose his next words very carefully, his keeping the puppy and helping Spencer to over-come his fear depended on it. "Spence, he's an 8-week-old fluff ball with no teeth, no claws and the cutest puppy breath you could ever imagine and these big blue eyes that look up at you with a faithful and undying love."

Aaron could visibly see the wheels churning in Spencer's head as he mulled over the words, trying o rationalize the fear. Before the resident genius could argue Aaron gripped his hand and dragged him to the bathroom. He opened the door and stepped inside, pulling the younger man in with him. "Look at him Spence," Aaron murmured into his ear. The fuzz-ball stirred, rolled over, let out a yawn that ended with a cute little squeak and looked up sleepily at the men, trying to decide whether he was going to simply lay there or strode over and attempt to get some affection from his owners. In the end he settled with laying there.

At first Spencer tensed reflexively. Aaron's arm around his waist reassured him and within moments he was relaxing, his face changing from a contorted fear, to slight discomfort till he was totally calm. Aaron nudged him gently, encouraging his lover to venture further. Slowly Spencer edged his was over to the puppy, the closer he got the more the little bundle's tail thumped against the floor. Cautiously Spencer bent down and extended a hand, Aaron's hand on his shoulder giving him a supportive squeeze of reassurance. The pup's head lifted off the ground and sniffed the out stretched fingers, when his little puppy lips parts Spencer expected a sharp bite. He was surprised to receive a happy lick.

"See," Hotch mused as Spencer blinked and scooped the ball of fur in his arms. The golden retrieved stirred slightly before situating himself comfortably and drifting off into a puppy-sleep in the younger's arms. Spencer blinked again and looked at Aaron in surprise. "He fell asleep, he whispered in a half state of shock.

Aaron smiled softly and nodded. "Cute, isn't he?"

Spencer couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, but he cheated. Baby animals are born cute to cause a mothering instinct in people to be formed." Reid informed him quietly.

"So you like him?"

Spencer looked up and smiled sheepishly, nodding slightly. Aaron smiled and kisses s cheek. "I'm glad. He's all yours. Go ahead and name him."

"Hotch," the name blurted out of Spencer's lips before he could even think them.

Aaron made a face. "You're going to name him after me?"

Spencer smiled and nodded. "Of course. He kinda reminds me of you. He's cute, loves to be shown affection, willing to please and let's not forget he likes to lick you."

Aaron let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head slightly before pecking a kiss onto his lover's lips. "Happy anniversary, Spence."

Spencer' eyebrows knitted and an emotion that as all disappointment in himself crossed his face. Aaron tilted his head questioningly. "I got you a Rolex." He muttered causing Aaron to smile.

"That's a great present."

"The puppy is better."

"Glad you like him."

"Love him, love you too," Spencer smiled.

"Right back at ya Spence."


End file.
